


Eye Candy

by Yanan



Category: Zombies Run!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-16
Updated: 2013-03-16
Packaged: 2017-12-05 11:09:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/722567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yanan/pseuds/Yanan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So he was staring.  It's not like anyone could blame him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eye Candy

A strangled frustrated noise came from somewhere and startled him briefly until he realized he was the originator of said mildly pathetic sound. It just wasn't fair. Screw Tom Hardy, and Jensen Ackles and Chris Hemsworth because Runner God damned Five. Tall, slightly scruffy with thick looking dark hair and a little boy smile. And were those freckles? The hell did the man do before the outbreak? Model? And how hadn't he seen the guy before now? Christ!

"Did you know that we have been given the glorious title of Radio Boyfriends?"

"Shit!" And there went all sense of balance. This was probably karma's way of telling him he shouldn't be obviously ogling eye candy with his significant other right next to him.

A warm hand wrapped around his wrist, stopping him from going ass over teakettle as Five lifted his shirt to wipe some sweat from his brow. Those abs.

Goodbye Karl Urban and Daniel Craig.

"What in the world has gotten-- Hello Runner Five."

Apparently, just lifting his shirt wasn't enough. Jesus. Was he that tan everywhere? 

"So, runners are like celebrities now, right?" He had to know. There was no way he was missing out on that celebrity pass. "At least by post-civilization standards?"

"Uh... I think I'd have to say--"

It was then Five laughed, waving good bye to Runner Three before turning their direction. As he passed he ducked his head and mumbled a greeting, shirt clutched to his chest as if just now noticing how very exposed he was, cheeks and ears red, eyes focused somewhere near his feet. He sprinted away after that.

Who was Joseph Gordon-Levitt again?

"Think we can convince him to play endurance Twister with us?"

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if this was too terribly OOC?


End file.
